1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus by which a plurality of marine life traps within a pond for raising marine life may be baited for trapping marine life therein and subsequently emptied in a manner conveying the trapped marine life to a remote location comprising the same location from which the traps were initially baited. The marine life trapping system is primarily designed for use in conjunction with crayfish, but also may be used for shrimp and minnows, etc. Further, the system is not limited to use in pools or ponds, but also may be used in streams and in different bodies of salt water.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of marine life traps, harvesting and processing apparatus as well as marine life retrieving apparatuses heretofore have been known. Examples of these previously known forms of devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,769,910, 2,663,117, 3,661,119, 4,434,572, 4,554,579 and 4,563,380. However, these previously known forms of marine life handling devices do not include the overall combination of structural features disclosed herein.